heir to the horde
by Imperius980
Summary: 2 years after the fall of the horde things had seemed at peace most had moved on but sadly the world had a way of surprising them a au continuation of lord and lady of dryl
1. ch 1

Chapter one

"It has been one year, eight months and eighteen days since the fall of the Horde, and the death of Hordak; well the supposed death of Hordak. With some planning and manipulating from both myself and Hordak, we were able to fool the princess and everyone into believing he was killed... " Entrapta said with a smile as she worked on one of her inventions all the while speaking into her recorder.

"...but as with all great plans and deceptions, there are a few hitches that may occur, but not all hitches..." Entrapta smiled at those last words rubbing her stomach, "...are so bad; after all, the data I can glean from this will greatly assist me in my understanding of Hordaks species before their alterations, as well...oh! " she is stopped mid sentence with a soft groan feeling the unborn baby kick," It seems that the heir to Dryl inherited their father's impatience " she chuckled at the thought as the door to her lab opened. Entrapta knew who it was without needing to look.

"I thought you said you were going to rest " Hordak said in a calm tone while in truth he was trying his best to refrain from picking her up and taking her back to bed. He knew it wouldn't stop her from going back into the lab considering her dedication to science, therefore he had to do the worrying about their unborn child for the both of them. He watches her look at him with a smile as she stood up dusting herself off.

"I know I should, but I almost forgot about the meeting the princesses are having at Bright Moon and I was thinking that this would be a great time to show off the old project we had worked on" Entrapta said gesturing to the newly made portal device, "If I can get it working, it could help with shipping goods and resources between the kingdoms, make traveling faster, and the best part," she smiled like a fiend, "it can make traveling to undiscovered locations that would have been difficult, if not impossible to reach with potentially First One tech and knowledge hidden away just begging to be discov...oh" she groaned feeling another kick.

Hordak walked over to her smiling but she could tell he was still worried, he cupped her cheek in his hand looking her in the eyes. Hordak had never been one to show emotions around his subordinates but with Entrapta it was different, "It seems that our child agrees with you needing to rest." Hordak said with a small smile placing his hand on her stomach feeling the next kick when it happens, "While I cannot stop you from going, I cannot ignore my growing concerns over what may occur while you attend this meeting. Do I need to remind you what could happen if they discover you're carrying my child?"

Entrapta thought for a moment before smiling and giving a small shrug in a joking manner, "as much as I do understand your concern, the baby is not due for approximately another twelve days giving me plenty of time to go to a simple meeting that only lasts for two maybe four hours, giving me two-hundred and eighty-eight hours or seventeen thousand, two-hundred and eighty minutes or even one point zero-three-seven e plus six seconds before..." Entrapta said with a wide grin making Hordak raise a brow to her, but before Entrapta can continue her round, metallic assistant Emily comes storming into the room, alarm blaring, waring Entrapta she has an hour before the meeting with the princesses begins. "Oh it looks like it's time to go," she lifts herself up with her hair giving Hordak a quick kiss before making her way over to Emily. "Wish me luck, I'll see you when I return!" Entrapta gets on top of emily before riding her out of the lab. Hordak watched her leave keeping his composer, but the hand he had rested on the table showed his claws digging into it. Entrapta smiled as she rode Emily to one of the great new inventions that have come about in the time since the fall of the Horde, the H.A.C, a new air transport that was created by both her and Hordak. Entrapta brushed her hand along it as she got into the passenger area of the transport; she loved the time that she and Hordak spent creating this symbol of Dryl progression and innovation, as the H.A.C. began to take off for Bright Moon Entrapta was able to enjoy the view from inside the transport the ever expanding land and sea,the kingdoms and the sky…and the stars and worlds she would not see.


	2. ch 2 early arrival

Chapter 2 early arrival

"I wonder if it's a boy, should I name him Aizen? Schneizel? Nah, too foreign. Ooh! Maybe Kahn could work…" Entrapta suddenly has an eerie feeling come to mind, "Why do I feel like someone's yelling that name, wait a minute! What if it's a girl?" It had been just over two hours since the meeting amongst the princesses had begun, and all Entrapta could think about was what to name both her baby and the new portal invention she had been waiting to show off for three months. She had considered calling her portal a warp gate, instant transmission, or even the shake-them-up because in a way you're being taken apart and put together sorta like being in a blender that also resembles you when it's done, but as she thought, she looked at one of the murals seeing the night sky shown with the stars in it and smiled softly, settling on a name. "Stargate." She said this feeling a bit proud of the name, even if it comes from a failure, but her train of thought is soon interrupted by a tap on the shoulder causing her to jump a little in surprise and look to the person who taped her. Seeing Glimmer looking at her with a raised brow with suspicion in her gaze even with all the time that had past Glimmer never fully trusted Entrapta after her betrayal, but that didn't bother Entrapta at all. However, Glimmer sitting next to her and looking over her shoulder every so often was bothersome, especially when she blocked her light when she was working "Did you need something Glimmer?" Entrapta smiled to Glimmer.

"You were talking to yourself, again, for most of the meeting." Glimmer frowned at her, thinking she wasn't taking the meeting seriously like normal, but at the same time her eyes would look lower and her frown would fade a little. She returned her gaze back to the current princess talking, which happened to be Perfuma discussing something about terraforming and new plants for medicine, "What's a Stargate anyway?" Glimmer asked, still looking to Perfuma. Entrapta smiled; while yes, Glimmer didn't completely trust her, she had somewhat softened to her since her betrayal for science. Entrapta leaned over to Glimmer.

"It's my newest invention that will hopefully revolutionize travel from kingdom to kingdom, sorta like you're power but less flashy and more like a door, but without the door." Entrapta giggled a little. "It will be easier to show you when it's my turn, but there's no need to worry, with the final touches I added in throughout the last three months it'll go off without a hitch, and furth…ooh!" Entrapta paused mid sentence feeling the baby kick again, if one thing's for certain, it's that this baby's got both her and Hordak's share of energy. She saw Glimmer's slight worry and smiled at her, "It's ok, just the baby giving their mom a kick to remind me not everyone can understand me." Glimmer smiled at that, though still showing signs of concern, Entrapta had an idea. "Would you like to feel? " Glimmer paused at the question looking at her belly before slowly resting her hand on it feeling the kick, shortly after Glimmer seemed to relax with this, smiling a little more then looked to her.

"I take it you were talking to yourself about names before talking about your invention?" Glimmer asked still smiling, slowly moving her hand away. Entrapta gave her a shrug that asked 'was it that obvious' making Glimmer nod her head, "Don't worry, my mom says that when the time comes so will the name." The two smile at each other, Entrapta knew Glimmer still didn't trust her, but at least things were better between them. As Entrapta was about to return to her thoughts, she paused over hearing Mermista and some of the other princesses talking about attacks from what they presume to be Horde remnants.

"These raids have been occurring at night and only to caravans with civilians," Perfuma said in a concerned tone. "It's been going on for a few days now, and from what we've discussed it's been going on around all of our lands; the people have described them as cruel and relentless Horde remnants." Perfuma took a deep breath. "When my forces and Mermista's attempted to ambush and capture them, rather than being captured the remnants …" Perfuma took another breath, "The remaining ones that didn't escape chose to destroy themselves in an attempt to prevent capture and destroy their enemies. Half of the troops we sent were lost due to this encounter, but what's worrying were the words that these remnants said in their demise, 'Long live Skeletor!' " Perfuma, as well as some of the other princesses, seemed confused by those words. Entrapta noted that name for later. Hopefully Hordak would know who this Skeletor was, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity to reveal her new invention.

"Well if it's raids on our caravans and our supplies we're worried about than boy do I have the solution to this problem!" Entrapta stood up slowly and made her way to the center of the chamber. Emily came into the room carrying a strange device on her back before setting it down behind Entrapta, "This is the Stargate and it will revolutionize traveling and transporting supplies between the kingdoms." Entrapta could see the puzzled faces of the other princesses she smiled and began to pace back and forth, "The Stargate is a portal based on the original design from my time with the Horde and with it we will be able to transport supplies in mere moments instead of hours or days, essentially removing the threats of raids or animal attacks or even nature itself! Completely eliminating outside threats and allowing us to use our resources to a better extent and allowing us to progress and explore more First One ruins discovering the secrets of the worlds!" Entrapta looked to the princesses gauging their reactions, thinking they were in awe of her speech, but soon realized they were in shock. Even Mermista couldn't keep her expressionless facade. "Was it too much information? Where did I lose you? I can go slo…." Entrapta looked down before her eyes widened in bewilderment. "...huh. Well would you look at that! My water broke. Oh God! MY WATER BROKE!"


	3. Chapter 3 shock and awe part 1

Chapter 3 shock and awe part 1

"I'm sorry for the quick exit, but I really must get back to Dryl. This will also be a great demonstration of the portal device!" As realization set in, Entrapta quickly activated the portal in the hopes of getting back to Dryl as fast as possible.

As she did, some of the other princess' rushed over to attempt to stop her from using a potentially harmful device, especially when they were still uncertain of whether it would work. Before Entrapta could go through the portal, Glimmer appeared in front of her and stopped her from passing through with a stern glare on her face. "Glimmer don't try to stop me, the portal is safe as can be, trust me," Entrapta said, starting to feel a bit of discomfort from the baby.

"Not a chance! No offense, but not only do most of your new inventions explode the first time round, but…" she gestures to Entrapta's stomach, "...you're having a baby. There is no way I'm going to let you through some experimental portal while pregnant. Now, grab her Adora!"

Adora, with the help of Scorpia, picked up Entrapta as she was making a break for the portal.

Entrapta tried to use her hair to break free, but winced in pain as a contraction wracked her body. It seemed that she would be forced to have the baby in Bright Moon. "Hurry! Lets get her to a spare room," said Glimmer, leading Adora and Scorpia to a spare room in the castle. As they did, Angela ordered one of the guards to fetch the doctor.

"I feel nauseous. Is this normal?" Entrapta exclaims as she was placed onto the bed in the spare room. Moments after, a flood of people entered the spacious chamber. Excitement and concern overflowing from their bodies.

"Oh my gosh! Entrapta are you ok?! Do need extra blankets? Some tea? I can make you tea! Wait! I can massage your legs for you if you'd like. Where's the doctor!?" Scorpia's panic overtook the atmosphere of the room, but before Entrapta could respond a castle guard came into the room.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid the doctor you had requested is unavailable and won't be coming. What shall we do?" The moment these words were uttered panic overtook the hearts and minds of the princesses, with the exception of Catra and Mermista.

"WHAT! DON'T WE HAVE ANY OTHER DOCTORS?!" Glimmer asked, clearly not taking the news well. Before Glimmer could continue her rant Adora stepped forward,

"I can take Swift Wind to go find a doctor? I could tell him it's of great importance." Adora herself was noticing Entrapta wincing from another contraction, her breathing turning to heaving from the panic that was slowly settling within her. "Perhaps I could freshen up the room with luscious green vines adorned with soothing lavender and jasmine. Maybe this bouquet of wild indigo and blue-eyed grass would prove beneficial?" asked Perfuma.

As the princesses panicked, Catra sighed walking over to the corner to lean against it, her arms crossed as she watched the princesses run around like chickens with their heads cut off, "Pfft, I don't see what the big deal is. Entrapta blows herself up all the time inventing things that could kill us all, how hard could delivering a baby be?"

Shocked at this remark, Adora walked over to Catra in an attempt to scold her, "Catra! Delivering a baby is not the same as making a machine!"

"What? It's not like you would know anything about that anyway." Catra snapped back

"Neither would you! You're not even in a relationship!"

"Oh. Look who's talking!"

"As if YOU of all people can tell me that! You should practice what you preach beforehand!"

What came next was a pair of great, majestic wings expanding to fill the room and the powerful, commanding voice that followed had silenced the screams of panic and bickering amongst the princesses within the room. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Angela said in a commanding tone the princess sleint and looking to her she sighed looking to Entrapta, "I will deliver the baby, seeing as I am the only one with prior experience. My guards will assist me as well while all of you," her tone was stern, "wait outside and let me work. Only one of you will be staying in here by Entrapta's side, understood?" The princesses nod then look to Entrapta who was being aided by some guards, "Entrapta, who would you like to stay by your side?"

Entrapta breathed in deeply and exhaled before looking to the princesses. "Catra, I want catra."

This stunned the princesses, but was nothing compared to the shock on Catra's face, "Me!? But why, I'm not supportive or some princess!" Catra explained gesturing to the princesses, causing Entrapta to smile just a little.

"True, but you said it can't be that hard after all, and you still owe me for shocking me and banishing me to Beast Island." Entrapta's smile remained resulting in the realization hitting Catra like a train.

"Did you just hold a grudge?" Before Entrapta could respond again she gritted her teeth placing her hand on her stomach from another contraction.

"There's no time to waste, everyone but Catra and the guards out now!" Angela commanded, causing them to flock for the exit while Catra got by Entrapta's side, taking a seat next to her. Some of the tough act finally started to fade as she realized she would have a front row seat to a nightmare she had hoped never to experience.

Nine hours pass. Angela had a guard bring towels, buckets of warm water, and a few other supplies while waiting for Entrapta's body to ready itself for the delivery. "Ugh. How long is this going to take? I've been stuck in this room for hours and nothing has happened, just Entrapta breathing heavy and moaning occasionally," complained Catra as she paced the room.

Entrapta responds to Catra's complaint with, "You're not the one who's stuck in bed with the worst cramps I had ever experienced. I can barely feel my legs and my lower back is incredibly sore, is this normal Angela?" Angela approached the bed,

"Yes, it is normal. However, this is just a warm-up to what's going to happen next." She reached the end of the bed and checked up on Entrapta's condition, "It seems you're fully dilated now, it shouldn't take much longer before you're body is ready for delivery."

Entrapta looks at Angela with a puzzled look, "How do you know when you're ready?"

Angela replies with a smile, "You'll feel the baby wanting to come out, trust me, you'll know."

Suddenly, Entrapta feels a shock of pain unlike anything she had felt before, "AAAARGH! I think you're right, I feel some...nrgh!"

Catra rushed to Entrapta's side, "Are you okay?! What's happening to her?"

Angela took a deep breath, and in a calm voice said, "It's time."Angela got into position, with the guard also taking up a position near her with the necessary supplies needed. Angela looked to Catra. "Take her hand, she will need something to hold onto when the pain gets worse." Catra nodded nervously, taking Entrapta's hand and giving a tentative smile. Angela looked to Entrapta.

"Get ready to push." Catra now also turned her attention to Entrapta.

"Just remember Entrapta, you've been blown up, tasered, and chased by giant monsters. Childbirth is nothing compared to that," Catra said shakily. Just as Angela gave a nod for Entrapta to push, she took a deep breath before pushing, screaming through her teeth as her grip on Catra's hand became vice-like, hair going absolutely mental, flying in all directions, Catra barely evading a tendril of hair that launched at her.


	4. Chapter 4 shock and awe part 2

Chapter 4 shock and awe part 2

Thirteen hours had passed since the delivery had began while all the princesses could do was wait outside left alone with their thoughts and worries, "What if something bad happened," Perfuma said looking to the others. "We've been listening to her her scream and break things for hours what if she's actually hurt, or worse?"

Scorpia was too busy pacing back and forth to pay much attention to Perfuma. "I should be in there. I could help I think, I mean, Catra is capable but she's kinda bad at...well she's not good at-" Scorpia was trying her best to get out the words, but Adora sighed before interjecting.

"Catra is bad in any emotional situation, so putting her in this one is like throwing a cat into ice water," Adora sighed, rubbing her face clearly showing her worry. "Maybe I should go check on her, make sure Catra didnt do anything stupid… and that Entrapta is okay." Adora walks toward the door, but Glimmer blocks her path.

"Adora, my mom knows what she's doing. She wouldn't have told us to leave otherwise," Glimmer said, looking to the door as another scream is heard from the other side "I know it sounds scary, but my mom has explained that childbirth can be a painful miracle of life that we may one day experience" At that explanation most of the other princesses winced at the thought of having to go through something like that.

"Well does this miracle have to take so long?" Mermista asked, arms crossed. Her comment was met with glares from most of the princesses. Glimmer was about to say something in response, but then the door behind her opened, one of the guards stepping through. The princess's heads snapped towards the guard, obviously worried.

"The births were a success, the young heirs were born safely, and you are welcome to enter. But queen Bright Moon requests that you be very quiet and not disturb them." The guard walked over to the side of the doorway, following the princesses as they entered the room and remained silent as they were asked to. They saw Entrapta holding one of the infants, while Angela held the other in her arms, giving it a warm smile before noticing the other princesses and motioning for them to come closer. Catra was still next to Entrapta, her tail wagging back and forth with a wide grin on her face as she gazed at the infant in Entrapta's arms before looking to the other princesses. When her gaze landed on Adora her grin turned a bit sinister, waving her over to Entrapta.

"You're gonna wanna see this Adora, it's a real miracle that's for sure." Catra spoke in a soft tone, but she could tell that Catra was up to something. Adora took a deep breath and approached Catra stepping aside to let her to see the baby. As she did so, Glimmer went to her mother so that she could see the other infant, but as both of them saw the infants their eyes widen, both of them taking a step back, shock plastered on their faces from what they both saw. The other princess clearly worried until Adora uttered the name they thought they'd never hear.

"Hordak," Adora said, looking to Entrapta, her shock still there, the other princesses confused "Why does it look like Hordak?" Adora asked. Entrapta looked at Adora still smiling.

"Because Hordak is their father," Entrapta said, moving the towel that was wrapped around the baby she was holding back, allowing the others to see and causing them to step back in shock as well. The unmistakable pale white skin and pointed ears, as well as the unnatural glow to its slightly open eyes. The color of the eyes and hair were an exact match to their mother. Once the shock wore off, Glimmer stepped over to Entrapta with a confused expression.

"How?" Entrapta looked to Glimmer "How is this possible? He's been dead for two years this, _they shouldn't_ be possible." Glimmer saw the infant Entrapta held yawn. She didn't know how to feel, or why her own mother would even go near let alone hold one of these things. Entrapta thought for a moment even though she looked exhausted, like she could barely keep her eyes open.

"I would have to guess because of our different biology. It must have taken longer for them to develop inside of me, considering it didn't kill me like with some other cases. I consider this a miracle, especially considering I gave birth to twins." Entrapta smiled. Hopefully they would buy that, instead of Hordak still being alive. Entrapta looked to the son she held in her arms. "If you'd like you could hold one. I'm certain they won't try to take over the world." Entrapta let out a weak chuckle. Catra pushed Adora out of the way and leaned in, catching Entrapta's attention. She saw the smile on Catra's face, her tail still waving behind her.

"Can I hold one too...? I mean, I was there by your side through the whole thing so I think I earned the right to hold one." Catra asked, glancing between the infants. Entrapta thought for a moment before nodding to Catra.

"Be careful with…." She looked to the one she held, realizing she hadn't named either one. She thought for a short moment, before remembering one of the stories Hordak had told her. "Be careful with Sindri please." Catra tilted her head at the name before Entrapta slowly raised him up for her to take. Catra accepted the child and tried to hold the little Sindri like Entrapta had. As Catra held Sindri, she looked down at him, seeing him barely able to keep his eyes open and yawning every so often while she held him. She moves her free hand to brush his cheek, causing him to nuzzle into her a little bit in her hold, making her chuckle at the sight. Adora and Perfuma looked over Catra's shoulder at the little Sindri, seeing him nuzzled into her as she held him and brushed his cheek.

"Well would you look at that Catra, he likes you," Adora said in a soft, teasing tone, causing Catra to huff and look at Adora with a 'shut up' expression, causing Adora to smile back in response. Looking back to the baby, her worry melted away a little. "He does kinda look cute in a sorta weird way… maybe he won't try to take over the world." Catra turned so that Adora and Perfuma wouldn't have to look over her shoulder, giving them a better look at the young Sindri. Perfuma smiled softly at him.

"If he's anything like his mother, he might be too busy doing whatever he takes an interest in to the extreme to be evil," Perfuma said in a joking manner, slowly reaching down to pet the small patch of hair Sindri had. Even if it was Hordak's son, she couldn't really see him being evil. "Could I hold him next?" Perfuma asked before looking to Entrapta. Entrapta nodded at Perfuma with a small smile as some of the other princesses approached to get a better look at the young Sindri as well. All except for Glimmer, who stayed by her mother's side, not convinced by the cute scene in front of her. Glimmer sighed before looking to see her mother smiling at the sight while still holding the other young infant.

"Why aren't you angry or freaking out about this mom? These are Hordak's heirs! When they're older, what's to stop them from trying to take over the world or seek vengeance for their father or I don't know, something evil?!" Glimmer exclaimed, but her mother only looked to her with a smile and a raised brow.

"So you assume that every child is like their parents?" Angela said to her daughter with a knowing smile. Before Glimmer has a chance to respond, her mother continued, "I understand your concern Glimmer, but you must remember that if we treat them like their father then we are only giving them one path to take. But we have a chance to show them kindness, and open up many more paths for them to take." Angela pets the cheek of the one she's holding, smiling at him. "And I intend to help them become the best version of themselves, and help lady Entrapta however I can." Angela looked at Glimmer, then handed the infant to her, causing Glimmer to pause a bit before slowly taking the infant and holding him. Glimmer noticed this one had blood red eyes and midnight blue hair like its father. Glimmer kept her tough expression as she looked to him, only to be met with blank a stare from this infant. She moved her free hand to tickle his neck, causing him to giggle and wiggle a little, making glimmer smile a little.

"So Entrapta, what's this ones name?" Glimmer asked as she continued to look at the baby. Entrapta's attention went from looking at the princesses crowding Perfuma to Glimmer, and smiled.

"His name is Ahriman," Entrapta said, seeing the confused look on Glimmer's face at the name. "Its from a story I heard from their father, maybe I'll tell you it later after I've had some rest." Entrapta yawned and laid back in bed.

"I look forward to hearing it. Until then, I'll watch over Ahri…." Glimmer paused when she felt a sharp pain in her hand she looked down at Ahriman to see he not only had a hold of her hand, but was biting her and slightly sucking on it. A few moments passed before realization set in. "Is he drinking my blood?!"


	5. Chapter 5 heirs come home

Ch. 5 Heirs Come Home

Hordak had been pacing in the lab, his thoughts racing through all the possibilities. At first he had been working on some of the projects he and Entrapta had started, but after several hours had passed, his mind had been too preoccupied to focus on the projects. So he wandered through the castle distractedly. He had no worries of the staff seeing him, most of them already knew he was alive after some unwelcome intrusions into their lab and bedroom. He frowned, remembering some of those moments, as one of said servants walked by him with a smile.

"Good afternoon, my lord," she greeted in passing, but paused when noticing he seemed lost in thought. "Is everything alright, Sir? The lady didn't build another robot double did she?"

Hordak stopped as his train of thought was interrupted. He looked to the servant looking her up and down before sighing. "No, she has not made another robot double." Hordak knew this servant, she was the first to discover he lived. Her reaction to it had been quite enjoyable, seeing the terror she showed. But since the years passing she had grown accustomed to him, just as she and the other servants grew accustomed to knocking. Hordak thought for a moment on whether to ask her, before deciding it best to at least check. "Have you heard any news on Entrapta?" Hordak watched as the servant thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry my lord, but no. From what I do know something exciting occured at the meeting, which is why she was delayed," the servant said before Hordak dismissed her. He returned to the lab. It wasn't much information, but for some reason exciting and Entrapta calmed him a little. At worst the portal sent a princess to the other side of the world, or even another dimension. The idea of that made him smile sinisterly. "With any luck it was Adora or Angela," he muttered to himself. As he thought to himself, the proximity alert went off in the lab to warn him and Entrapta that they had guests. Hordak checked the monitor amd saw Entrapta, which allowed him to breathe a sigh of relief, before he noticed Catra and Scorpia with her. He scowled at the sight of Catra. Her actions had left him with a special disdain for this feline. But now was not the time to skin a cat. Hordak looked for the helmet to the armor he wore most of the time, so if they had visitors he could pretend to be just another one of Entraptas machines. Once he found it, he quickly dawned it as he heard talking outside the lab, and went to stand motionless in the corner of the room as the door opened with Entrapta stepping through. Entrapta looked both excited and exhausted for some reason.

Then he heard Catra yelp and say, "He bit me again!" Catra entered the lab holding a baby. The sight of the baby caused him to stagger in shock at the sight of his son, causing Catra to look in his direction, surprised. "You sure it's safe to have the twins in your lab with that thing around? It doesn't look like you've gotten all the kinks out of it," Catra said, still trying to free her hand from the baby with little success.

Entrapta snorted, chuckling a bit. "Ohh there's nothing to fear from him he just needs his joints oiled. And stop struggling with Sindri, you know it only makes him bite harder. That's how Glimmer fainted, remember?" Entrapta smiled towards Hordak, as Scorpia walked in holding the other baby. At the sight of a second one, Hordak truly felt like he was about to keel over. "Besides, with them in my lab I can build them a crib that can notify me when they're hungry. And probably some other inventions, like maybe a nanny for when I'm out..." Entrapta trailed off, noticing the stare she got from Catra.

"You _are_ not leaving the twins with a robot Entrapta. If you need someone to watch them, some of us volunteered to help with them." Catra looked down at Sindri, who was still feeding on her hand while looking at her with innocent eyes. "Well, either way someone will come to check up on you and see if you need anything," Catra said as she watched Sindri stop feeding. She moved her hand away, shaking it a little to wake it up "For someone so small you've got one hell of a grip." Catra smiled a little before walking over to Entrapta to hand her Sindri. "See ya later, ok?" Entrapta nodded taking the baby as Scorpia approached next, handing her Ahirman.

"Don't worry little guy, we'll see ya later," Scorpia said with a smile as she left with Catra. Entrapta watched the monitor for it to be truly safe, before giving a smile and nod in Hordak's direction.

"It's clear," Entrapta said as hordak removed his helmet and quickly moved over to her to see the twins. "Their names are Ahirman," she said, nodding to the one she held in her left arm, "and Sindri," she nodded to the one on her right." As she said the names, Entrapta saw Hordaks confused look.

"You named them after two of the four kings?" Hordak asked, a bit intrigued. He had told her that the legend of the four kings when she asked if the Horde had any legends, but to think she'd name their sons after the forsaken and exiled, the two most hated of the four. Hordak smiled at Entrapta. "Well that just means that they are going to have very large goals set for them then." He watched Entrapta smile widely before she handed him Ahriman. Hordak paused, looking down at Ahriman, who looked back at him before reaching out for Hordak. Hordak took his son, holding him in one arm. Noticing their features matched, Hordak gave his son a soft smirk, before noticing Entrapta looked like she was holding back her question. "Go on ask away. I know the wait has probably be driving you madder than it has me."

Entrapta let out an excited squeal, before pulling out a recording device. "Ok first, Ahriman and Sindri have both bitten and drank blood from a few princesses. So far myself, Catra, Perfuma, Glimmer and Angela, after which they seemed to not bite others. What is the reason behind that?" Entrapta asked, looking to see Hordak smiling. "I know they're feeding but they refuse to feed from pouches like you did. They do still drink milk, luckily without biting but is there a reason why they only bite certain people?" Hordak nodded, looking to Ahriman, who yawned while he held him.

"While I may be a clone of Horde Prime, there is still plenty of available data about our species. When we're infants we feed from the mother as well as those who the mother has entrusted her children to. Mainly the first four besides the mother that held them. Their scent is how they know if they can feed from them." As hordak explained, he also thought about the princesses and cat Entrapta listed off.

"So if that's the case that means that Ahriman was held by myself, Angela, Glimmer, Catra after Glimmer fainted then Perfuma, and for Sindri roughly the same order. I even held on to Sindri and waited for her to wake up just to see if he would bite her like Ahriman did." Hordak gave her a raised brow. "He most certainly did bite her, causing her to faint a second time," Entrapta said with a smile. "It was sooo fascinating to witness her reaction," she said gleefully.

At this moment, Ahriman started to make a fuss and fidget in Hordak's arms, causing Hordak to wonder if he did something wrong. "Why is he acting this way? Am I holding him improperly?"

Entrapta smiled and traded babies with him. "No. He just gets like that when he's hungry." She proceeded to feed Ahriman while Hordak cuddled Sindri.

"Did you enjoy feeding on the feline? I would hope you don't grow too attached to that one my son," says Hordak, taking a moment to remember Catra's past actions. "She is not to be trusted." Hordak looks over to Entrapta, who had just finished feeding Ahriman, "I see he's had his fill. How about you let me look after these two? You should go and rest, you look rather fatigued." Entrapta handed over Ahriman and sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It has been a rather long couple of days. Make sure to log anything worthwhile onto my recorder while I rest. I don't want to miss any test worthy opportunities that may come up," Entrapta said as she yawned and walked to the door that lead to their room. She got to the doorway and paused. "Do you think it's possible that they will have magic like me?" Entrapta asked, turning back to Hordak. He looked like he was considering the possibility of it, before answering.

"I don't know. I suppose only time will tell if these two will have an affinity for magic." Entrapta smiled at the answer, seeming satisfied with the idea of figuring it out in time, before she walked through the doorway, heading into their room and leaving Hordak alone with his two sons. Hordak looked to his sons, seeing them look back at him. "I see great things in the future from the two of you. After all, you're both my sons."


	6. Chapter 6 log in surprise

Ch 6 log in surprise

[Twins Log: Day 1/ Entry 1]

"Day one; entry one this is Hordak…" Hordak sighed, not knowing if he was talking to this blasted recorder correctly. "It has been roughly fifteen hours since my heirs have arrived at drly. From what I've observed of my heirs, Ahriman has a tendency to try and climb out of his crib. That's quite impressive, only three days old and already trying to escape, while Sindri has shown to be quite aware of his surroundings and playing possum after Imp had gotten close to poke Sindri several times, before on the third attempt Sindri tried to grab him and bite. Very impressive, but besides that not much has ocu….." Hordak sniffed the air. "Is that smoke…..what in the hell?!"

[End of log entry]

[Twins Log: Day 5/ Entry 3]

"It is currently 10:26 P.M. and the twins are finally asleep. Hopefully Sindri's crib won't catch fire like how I found it this morning. I went into the spare room where the extra cribs were stored, and grabbed one of those, I wonder what was wrong with the last one. I'm also having a difficult time keeping track of Ahriman. That boy is continuously getting lost and wandering the castle; I found him in one of the towers staring out a window. It's a good thing I grabbed him when I did, the weather outside started to suddenly shift into a thunderstorm." Hordak ponders for a moment, then continues the log. "Perhaps I should create a tracking device and sew it into his clothes, that would make finding him easier. Entrapta has spent the last few days recovering in her room, and it would seem she's reinvigorated and ready to return to the lab. I still think she should rest, but she won't have it. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from her." Hordak was about to put the recorder on the work table, when suddenly the recorder was snatched out of his hand by a wad of hair. "That's right! I've been resting for far too long, I need to finish the music box I've been working on for the twins!" exclaimed Entrapta with a wide smile on her face.

[End of log entry]

[Twins Log: Day 12/ Entry 7]

"Hello and greetings future listener it is currently…" Entrapta moves items and devices around on the work table searching for a clock before finding it. "...11:12P.M. Hordak is resting in our bedroom, it's one of the few times I can say that I've seen him exhausted. The twins have been having a hard time sleeping lately, probably due to the recent storms as of late which has had me stumped; there is no natural way to explain how the storms are forming. It can be bright and sunny and then suddenly it's storming!" Entrapta looks out the window at the storm as rain pelts the window. "It would be fascinating if it wasn't so..." she took a deep breath, "...tough on the twins. The music box was helping them sleep until it got fried by a stray bolt of lighting," Entrapta huffed, scratching her head. "I swear the weather I will figure this storm out." Entrapta pauses hearing Sindri begin to whine, causing Entrapta to head over to him and pick him up, cradling him in one arm. "Oh don't worry Sindri, I'm here, don't cry, mama's here. That's all for this entry."

[End of log entry]

[Twins Log: Day 20/ Entry 15]

"It's been three days since the storms seem to have subsided, and the twins have been sleeping much better over the past couple of nights," logged Entrapta while observing the twins in their playroom. "Scorpia came over yesterday to drop off a gift for the twins; she gave them a collection of stuffed dolls, each resembling a princess. She even made one of Catra! The dolls were fairly well made which puzzles me. How can Scorpia hand stitch dolls, when she doesn't even have hands?" She looks over at the twins and notices them fighting over the dolls. "It appears that both Sindri and Ahriman are fighting over the Catra doll. Looks like Sindri doesn't want to give up the doll, and Ahriman is throwing a tantrum over it." Sindri grabs the Adora doll, but before throwing it, lights it on fire with his hand and tosses it at Ahriman. In retaliation, Ahriman grabs the Mermista doll, and as he does the lights in the room begin to flicker before overcharging and bursting into pieces, leaving only the window and Ahriman's now electrified hand to provide any form of light. Ahriman tosses the doll over Sindri, once landing on the floor, lightning scatters across the room nearly hitting Entrapta. Baffled, awe struck and excited Entrapta exclaims, "So that's what's been causing those storms all month long! This also explains why Sindri's cribs are catching fire!" She gasps. "HORDAK! I've made a discovery!" Entrapta runs out of the room, dropping the recorder. All that can be heard are rumbling storm clouds and bickering twins.

[End of log entry]


	7. ch 7 first words

Heir To The Horde ch 7

"Ugh! Why do we have to take these things to Entrapta's place!? We could easily walk there. Ever since Entrapta showed everyone these H.A.C. things or whatever it's practically been the only way the princesses travel. Seriously! They're almost everywhere we go!" Catra complains, "Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" This snaps Scorpia out of her trance, still holding her basket of gifts,

"What? Oh! Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just can't get over how cute these sweaters are! I knit them myself, I was even able to make a blanket for each twin! It took months to finish, especially with these!" She gestures with her claws. Catra pouts while looking out the window,

"Yeah I know! I was there for most of it! I even had to cheer you up whenever you got frustrated, and you know how hard that is for me." Scorpia blushes,

"Aww! I know, and I appreciate everything you did for me. Oh! Maybe I could make YOU a sweater next!?" Scorpia looks to Catra with a glisten in her eyes and a bright aura radiating off her body.

"I'll hold you to that." Catra responds with a smirk as the doors to the labs open. "Hey Entrapta! Were here to make sure you didn't blow…. WHAT THE FUCK!" Catra's eyes widened in horror and fear seeing Sindri holding a blowtorch. Catra quickly rushed over to Sindri grabbing and separating Sindri from the blowtorch, her heart racing as she scans the room for Entrapta before spotting Entrapta holding Ahriman and a taser.

"Oh hey Catra, why'd you yell? Is everything ok? Sindri didn't light anything on fire again did he?" Entrapta asked in a curious tone causing Catra's eye to twitch as she shakes the blowtorch and looks from it to young Sindri.

"Ohhh, I don't know why I yelled. Maybe it's because I found Sindri with a fucking blowtorch while you're off fuck know's where!" Catra bristled with rage about ready to maw the mother for being so calm watching Entrapta tilt her head in confusion before seeing realization don on her.

"Ohhhh, you thought Sindri was in danger didn't you?" Entrapta said before snorting, only causing Catra's eye to twitch more. "Don't worry, Sindri is fine I've been running tests the past few months and he hasn't been burned, caught fire or anything like that fr.." before entrapta can continue Catra speaks up.

"ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN!" Catra yelled glaring at Entrapta, almost tempted to bash some sense into this supposed genius, but Entrapta only smiled at her words. Scorpia gasped before picking up the charred Adora doll; staring in confusion, a single tear began to form at the edge of her eye after seeing what had happened to her work, "What happened to this?"

"Here I can show you." Entrapta said, handing the doll to Sindri before walking to the side of Catra who was looking at Sindri with a raised brow. She watched as Sindri glared at the doll intently, "Ok Sindri show ol Catra whatcha think of mean ol Adora." With that Sindri growled, his hand and the doll slightly glowing before he threw the doll at the wall and as he did the doll burst into flames as it slammed into the wall. "See Catra? Nothing to worry about becauseeeeee" Catra looked to Entrapta, shock still on her face.

"They have magic!" The words were both exciting and terrifying to Catra. Entrapta's sons had magic "So what can the other one do?" Catra asked cooly but still worried. Entrapta only smiled before looking to the son she held tickling him a little causing him to clap his hands. Catra could notice the sparks of electricity between his fingers, "So ...fire for Sindri...and...lighting for Ahriman." Catra watched as Entrapta nodded smiling, the horror creeping into her, wondering if these two ever wanted to follow in their father's footsteps she doubted Adora could handle them, and even worse, she doubted they'd spare a traitor like her. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted with a sharp pain in her hand, causing her to yelp and look down and see Sindri feeding looking up at her with gentle innocent eyes.

"Don't worry though, I'm teaching them to be safe with their magic and I don't think Sindri or Ahriman would dream of hurting their godmother." At those final words Catra's eyes went wide as her head whipped over to look at Entrapta, shock showing itself like it had been carved into her face. "Shocked? Yeah...I suspected as much, after all the stuff you've done and what you've done to me." Entrapta smiled even wider.

Before Catra could utter a word Scorpia walks up from behind and snatches Catra off the ground and into a tight embrace, "AWW! The twins must really love you if they aren't trying to burn you or shock you to a crisp! Sindri must really trust you, you know, cause he's feeding off your hand and all." Catra desperately tried to break free from Scorpia's grip, no luck; Catra tries to raise her arm in front of Scorpia all while struggling to speak,

"Scorpia...Sindri...still feeding...holding...too tight." Realizing she was holding Catra a little too tight, Scorpia loosened her grip and let Catra back onto the ground,

"Sorry about that. Are you ok? You don't look so good." Catra's knees buckled and landed on her knees,

"Yeah, totally. Just a little light headed…" Entrapta helped Catra up as Sindri finished feeding, now yawning in Catra's arm

"That's probably due to Scorpia's tight hold as well as Sindri probably overfeeding, he's drinking your blood for sustenance while draining your energy to replenish his magic. Did I forget to mention that?" With an annoyed and drained expression on Catra's face, she sighs rubbing her face looking down at the little Sindri, a question nagging at her,

"Why does he feed from me anyway? I don't have magic and I doubt I taste that good." Catra asked, only to see Entrapta smiling,

"Well since you were one of the first people to hold Sindri and Ahriman they consider you Angela, Glimmer and Perfuma sorta like back up moms if something happens to me. It's actually quite genius when you think of it. That's one of the reasons why I made you a godmother."

Shortly after explaining Catra's status to the twins Emily rushes into the room beeping frantically as she informs Entrapta of a new First One's tech site that Entrapta's drone scouts had discovered, "BEEP BOOP BOP BOOP BOOP!" Catra and Scorpia were both confused as to what was happening, so Entrapta gives a very short explanation

"Emily just informed me that some of my scout drones have disappeared, so I'm gonna go out to check things out. Emily! Pack the diapers, get some extra clothes, and bring me my tools! We head out…" Before she could finish Catra cuts her off,

"Hold on a second! You're not actually thinking about taking your kids with you on one of your crazy dangerous expeditions are you!? NO! I don't think so, not on my watch! I'll look after the twins, besides how hard could it be?" Entrapta was baffled at this exclamation and questions Catra,

"Are you sure about that? It's a lot harder than you think and frankly I don't think you could handle both twins on your own." Catra didn't like this, but before she could say a word Entrapta continued, "Though I suppose you do raise a good point, maybe I could have Angela babysit Sindri. Oh, Ahriman can be looked after by perfuma?" Catra frowned at that

"Hey! I may not have kids of my own, but at least I'm not willing to endanger them! And if you think I can't handle BOTH of them than at least let me look after one of them, you know, just so I can show off that it's not as hard as you make it out to be!" Catra blurted out, her face red with embarrassment for acting like a fool, but also for Entrapta saying she couldn't handle it. Entrapta looked deep in thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ok then, if you wanna look after one you can watch after Sindri with Angela." Entrapta smiled and tickled Ahriman making him giggle, "I'll tell her it's for extra protection or incase she gets too tired from his feeding, Sindri can be a bit of a greedy feeder." Entrapta snorted at the thought of seeing Angela tired from Sindri feeding. Catra also smiled looking down at Sindri who was trying to grab at her face but was too far away all while babbling away

"Thanks Entrapta I'll show you I can handle this with no iss.." Catra and Entrapta looked down at Sindri as he babbled

"C-c-cat-catr-a-Catra." both princesses' eyes went wide at the heir's word. Scorpia was squealing in the background and Catra could swear she saw Entrapta's guard robot in the corner of the room shaking violently. Catra's heart skipped a beat as a new sense of pride filled her body, eyes gleaming with joy and a slight understanding why Entrapta entrusted her with being a godmother to the twins,

"That's right Sindri, I'm your godmother Catra." Catra said in a soft kind tone.


	8. Chapter 8 flowers and thunderstorms

Ch 8 Flowers and Thunderstorms

Perfuma was walking through her kingdom with Ahriman in hand, Glimmer walked on the other side of the young heir, still bothered by his existence, while Scorpia followed close behind the three. Both Scorpia and Perfuma were lost within their conversation while Glimmer was lost in her own mind, arguing with herself on what creeped her out more, the little monster she was walking besides, the dolls it was carrying, or the fact that it was Scorpia that made the dolls. Ahriman was holding two stuffed dolls, one looking like Scorpia and the other, oddly enough, looking like Glimmer. Glimmer couldn't shake off the feeling of unease she felt walking next to the prince as the only thing she could think of was that she was walking next to a mini Hordak holding a doll that resembles her and was about to use the doll for nefarious purposes. On the other hand, she was bewildered, slightly impressed, but mostly creeped out by the intricate detail, stitching and overall high quality of the dolls that Scorpia had made, considering she doesn't have fingers. Though her thoughts were interrupted when the young prince looked up at her, their eyes meeting as he gave her a wide smile showing his red fangs. It caused Glimmer to jump a little and Ahriman did the same mimicking her surprised jump. Glimmer frowned a little thinking he was mocking her, when the sound of giggling caught her attention. Glimmer looked up to see Perfuma and Scorpia watch with smiles on their faces, "What!?" Glimmer asked putting her hand on her hips, Ahriman doing the same, which only made her frown even more. With Ahriman mimicking her every move Scorpia and Perfuma desperately try to hold back their laughter.

"Sorry Glimmer, but it's just too adorable seeing him mimic you." Perfuma gave her an apologetic smile, "Plus, seeing your reaction is really funny!" Perfuma laughed a little seeing Ahriman's perfect copy of Glimmer's frown, "I mean, it's just cute!" Glimmer thought otherwise, believing it was the farthest thing from being "cute"; she began walking faster to make distance between her and Ahriman. Ahriman stopped mimicking her looking confused, so he glanced over to Perfuma and Scopria.

"Don't worry little guy." Scorpia said walking over and picking him up, "Glimmer is just a bit bad with trusting people, but don't you worry I'm betting when she gets to know you and see how…" she hugs him close, "...adorable and soft you are, she will just love you!" Ahriman giggled after hearing this, his body letting off a little electricity causing both his and Scorpia's hair to puff up. Perfuma laughed until Scorpia poked her, causing her hair to puff up as well, "There! Now we're all puffed up." Pefuma gave a devious smile

"Not all of us." Perfuma said smiling. Glimmer quickly realized what was about to happen, her initial expression of shock turned into a wide grin, "Don't even try it," she proclaimed. Before the puff trio could touch Glimmer she teleported away from them leaving only sparkles where she once stood. The trio were excited with the challenge that laid before them, catch Glimmer and puff up her hair! Scorpia coiled her tail and used it to carry Ahriman, giving him a better angle to watch, while Perfuma used her magic to summon vines that would try to slow Glimmer down. Glimmer dodged, weaved and teleported her way out of Perfuma's plants and Scorpia's arms, especially Scorpia's arms. She never realized it, but Scorpia was quick and agile despite her appearance and the fact that she's carrying a baby with her tail. They continued their game of cat and mouse throughout the kingdom until Glimmer heard her communicator pad go off. She gestured to Perfuma and Scorpia to stop and pulled out the communicator to answer. On the other end of the transmission was Bow, Adora and Mermista.

"Hey guys! How's the investigation coming along?" asked Glimmer. Looking to the screen seeing Bow scratching his head making a face she knows all too well, "It was a bust, wasn't it? Nothing found? No information, not even a tidbit?" Glimmer sighed, annoyed after the meeting they had just as the twin monsters were born, Glimmer wanted to have the Horde remnants dealt with. It seemed whoever was leading proved to be far superior to Catra or any other in terms of tactics.

"Yeah no, sorry Glimmer we almost had them this time. Mermista wrecked the ship they were using, Adora and I boarded it alongside some of our troops to capture and interrogate them, but then we ended up fighting with them. There was even a sorta shark man that could control the sea life around us, he had a giant squid attack us and by the time we defeated the squid the remnants were gone, but…" he smiled widely, "...on the bright side! We kinda have an idea on why they're raiding," Bow turns his data pad to show what looked like half of a large metal boat washed up onto the shore, "They might be gathering up First Ones tech to try and build up there fighting force again." Bow said a bit nervous at the thought of that, "But there's one thing that bothers me, just before that shark guy escaped he yelled out 'Skeletor shall rise once again!'; whoever this "Skeletor" is he's definitely not like Hordak or any other Horde commander we've ever faced off against." Glimmer frowned hearing this.

"From one evil warlord to another," she rubbed her face with her free hand before hearing a static noise and a yelp from behind her. Glimmer looked at scorpia, noticing that Ahriman had gone missing before feeling her communicator pad shake. Her gaze quickly returned to it shaking and shooting out small sparks of electricity as Ahriman appeared from it, landing on Glimmer. Surprised by his appearance she dropped the data pad while he was still emitting static causing her hair to puff up. Ahriman clapped his hands giggling and from what she could hear Adora and Mermista must have finally joined Bow, their laughter was easy to distinguish, all while spotting Scorpia and Perfuma's faces both grinning like cats. Glimmer did not find this funny, with a free hand she picked the data pad off the ground looking at it, "We'll discuss the Skeletor problem later, for now I have a demon to look after alongside..." Glimmer shot Perfuma and Scorpia a glare, "...two princesses." She ended the video call with Bow and Adora sighing wondering why her mother even wanted her to bother helping Perfuma look after one of those little demons, "Now that you've gotten that out of your system can you come get this thing away from me." Perfuma frowned at that comment,

"He's not a "thing" Glimmer," Perfuma said walking over, "He's a baby and heir to Dryl an-" before Perfuma could continue Glimmer cut in gesturing to Ahriman who seemed more innocent and confused than threatening,

"He's also the heir and son of Hordak! Making him related to a monster that spent most of his time trying to conquer or kill us, so I don't care! My mom and dad may think that they're harmless, but I-" Glimmer paused feeling a sharp pain in her hand. She looked down to see Ahriman holding her hand feeding from it, "Arrgh! And then there's this drinking blood thing he does, could you be any more evil!" Perfuma frowned at Glimmer and as she was about to scold her Scorpia interrupted her by tapping her shoulder,

"Sorry to interrupt, but didnt you have a meeting today Perfuma?" Scorpia asked trying to defuse the tension between the two princesses as well as make sure Ahriman doesn't shock anyone. Perfuma paused for a moment before exclaiming

"Oh my! Yes, you're right Scorpia! I completely forgot about that. How about while I discuss my kingdoms issues with my advisors, you three can wait in a nearby hut? I could have tea sent so that you all may be refreshed and rejuvenated from all of the fun we've been having." She smiles at Scorpia who takes Ahriman in her arms buzzing with joy while giving Glimmer a frustrated stare. They all make their way to the hut Perfuma had suggested and upon arrival, Perfuma has the servant inside the hut leave to gather fresh herbs for tea. "I'll be heading to the meeting now, hopefully it won't be too long before I can come back…" Perfuma focuses on Glimmer, "...and finish our discussion from earlier." Before Glimmer could say anything Perfuma leaves the room in silence. Feeling intimidated by how different she acted Glimmer looked back at Scorpia who was playing with the little monster. She frowns at both of them, while Ahriman giggles and waves his doll of Glimmer.

"How can you be so nice to him Scorpia!? How can you even bear to be around him?" Glimmer asked a little more hostile than she wanted to. Scorpia looked over to her seeming in thought though still playing with Ahriman, Scorpia used her free claw to scratch her head a little bit.

"I don't know. How can you not be nice to such an adorable little face?" Scorpia says while she uses her magic to create sparks of tiny lightning coming out of her claws. Ahriman gushes with laughter, his eyes reflecting the light of the lightning, he claps his hands for a moment before looking at them. His body is still, sparks begin to illuminate from all over his body; Ahriman, still looking at his hands, scrunches his brows and concentrates, all of the sparks on his body begin to travel to his hands. Scorpia felt a sudden chill running down from the top of her head all the way down to her tail, she quickly realized that there was a lot of electricity being channeled into Ahriman's hands, "Oh. This can't be good." She rushes over to Glimmer, tackling her and pinning her against the wall of the cottage they were in, using her own body as a shield. In that moment Ahriman's hands grew bright with light and suddenly, massive rods of lightning cracked and flickered out of the young heir's hands. Lightning launched through the roof and into the sky, the clear clouds turned dark rumbling with thunder, the smaller bolts trailing away to create what looked like a tree made of lightning and storm clouds. Inside, the excess electricity crackling throughout the room, scorching everything in its path. Ahriman giggles and laughs until Scorpia comes rushing to him, picking him up into her arms. Suddenly, the bolts begin to rush to a single point, Scorpia. She calls out to the young prince, "Ahriman! You need to stop! You'll end up hurting someone! Stop! Stop!" Ahriman looks into Scorpia's eyes, he sees the fear and worried look she gives him and the light show emanating from his hands stops. He sniffled a little and his eyes water up a bit, he starts to give a worried moan. Scorpia quickly reassures him, "Oh, don't cry. It's ok! Look, everything's ok, everything...is...OK." Ahriman is still sniffling, on the verge of crying, but Scorpia cradled him as Glimmer got back up. Horror stricken, she began approaching them slowly, her eyes locked on the little monster. Scorpia noticed her and having a guilty look on her face, "Sorry, sometimes when he gets too excited he can lose control, but don't worry before we left with Perfuma I promised Entrapta that I'd help him learn to control his powers." She had a serious expression, but before she could speak Glimmer cut in,

"Are you kidding me? He just called in a storm with lighting included! HE ALMOST FRIED US! FRIED US! EVEN AS AN INFANT, HE'S ALREADY MORE DANGEROUS THAN HIS FATHER! HE'S A MONSTER AND YOU WANNA TRAIN THAT THING TO WHAT!? KILL US BETTER!? KNOW HOW TO BEST COOK ME WITH LIGHTING!? GREAT JOB SCORPIA! REALLY, JUST GREAT!" Glimmer yelled panting, seeing Scorpia's wide eyes and Ahriman looking terrified. She didn't care, she was ready to continue, but scorpia spoke first.

"He is not a monster Glimmer. He's a baby! Yes, he has dangerous powers, but so does Frosta, me, Mermista, Perfuma and all the other princesses and you think that as a baby they knew to control their powers?" Scorpia had a serious expression, "I doubt that. It took me months of training and even now I'm still learning how to do this whole magic thing, so if he's a monster so are we." She said as Ahriman whimpered a little, "You're mother wanted you to join us because you hated them for their father's deeds, but they aren't him they're babies, they're still learning and all you can do is treat THEM like a monster when YOU yourself used your kingdom as bait for the Horde and was willing to try and use a super weapon to kill how many people?" Scorpia said with a cold tone making glimmer flinch a little from the reminder of her less than good time as a queen, "So, can you say that you're not without a few bad deeds?" Scorpia saw Glimmer look down rubbing her arm. "Exactly!" She said trying to sound cheery. "Then, if your mother and father can look past what Ahriman's father did, than you should be able to as well?" Before either one of them could speak again they noticed townsfolk and guards at the entrance of the hut looking at them both stunned and frightened, "Oh. Um, hi there; umm, there's nothing the matter just a small hiccup on our end, the baby got a little too excited." Scorpia said holding Ahriman still sniffling, one of the guards looked up at the hole in the roof of the hut, then back to the three of them. Scorpia smiled nervously, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare hut we could use?"

The trio followed one of the guards to a new hut, one that wasn't catching fire, and were told to wait there for Perfuma to arrive. The room was silent, Ahriman held his doll of Glimmer tight to his chest, Scorpia set him down and sat with her legs crossed next to the prince, and Glimmer stood. She kept her distance from Scorpia, arms wrapped around herself, still feeling a piercing sting from the words that Scorpia had spoken to her before changing huts. The room felt small, the air cold, and bitter memories of the past surrounded them; not a single word was spoken between the two princesses. What was only a few minutes felt like an eternity of awkward silence when suddenly, someone entered the hut. It was the servant that was sent to gather herbs for tea, he was young, dark pink skin with snow white hair, his eyes full of sparkle with a small number of freckles lined from cheek to cheek. The boy was short and carrying a tray with a tea set, "Would you like some tea princesses?" the boy asked. Scorpia smiled kindly,

"We would love some tea." Scorpia looked to Glimmer, "Come on Glimmer come have a seat, it would do us both some good to enjoy something to drink and calm our nerves." Scorpia patted an area next to her, Glimmer looking down but nodding, slowly walking over to sit across from Scorpia, "Well that's not where I patted but it's something." The boy smiled at the two princesses setting down two cups in front of both of them and pouring the herbal tea into both cups before stepping back for them to enjoy the tea. Scorpia gently picked up her cup drinking it trying not to break the cup like a few times before, but also looking to Glimmer who still looked like a kicked puppy taking a small sip of her tea, "Listen Glimmer I didn't mean to sound so harsh about what I said, it's just..." Scorpia looked down at Ahriman he held his two dolls close smiling at them making Scorpia feel light as she smiled at him, "I don't want them to be looked at like Hordak was when they're older. People will treat them differently, like they're monsters or worse and I don't want them thinking that they are. I want them to feel safe around those that Entrapta trusts. Is it wrong to wanna give them something bright when we both know what others will say or try to do later in life?" Scorpia saw Glimmer look up at her, rubbing her shoulder with her free hand, then she looked to Ahriman who looked to her giving her a small goofy smile causing Glimmer to smile softly back before sighing,

"You're right Scorpia, you, my mom, Perfuma, Catra and every other person that's given me crap for the way I've acted." She rubbed her face groaning, "Why am I always like this?" Glimmer heard Scorpia chuckle a little oddly, "Yeah, yeah. It's so funny that I can't seem to ever make a decision that goes well" Scorpia's claw still had her face covered before she heard glass break, a sudden thud and the table shake.

Before she knew it, Scorpia was on the ground. She could feel her body growing numb, at first it was down at her feet forcing her to collapse; her tail went limp and numb, she could feel whatever was paralyzing her travel through her body. Soon she couldn't feel her chest, panic and fear started to kick in, she looked at Ahriman and tried lifting her arm towards him. A sudden shock pierced throughout her body, the tip of her claw felt as though it was being stabbed by thousands of daggers and that feeling traveled all through the rest of her body. Her shoulders grew heavy as she struggled to keep herself up, she tried to reach out to Ahriman and drag herself closer to him, but her arms grew too heavy and too weak to carry out her intent. Her head was buzzing, her vision blurring, Scorpia could smell the tea she had fully drank from her breathe. Something was off, there was a faint bitter aroma mixed in with the otherwise sweet and delicate one coming from her breathe. Just before everything went dark, Scorpia managed to say a few words before completely passing out, "Whatever you do...DON'T DRINK THE TEA…" Glimmer looked down at scorpia in shock before looking to the boy,

"What did you do? What, what was in that tea!?" Glimmer asked still shocked and feeling a bit light headed as the boy approached looking stunned

"It was what I normally grab when I make herbal tea, she must be having a bad reaction to it. " The boy said looking scared and terrified, "You should go get Perfuma while I stay here with them." The boy said terror still on his face. Glimmer was heading to the door still feeling light before pausing, she had known this boy he had made tea for her before and never has this happened. She turned to see Ahriman looking scared of the boy and trying to nudge Scorpia, Glimmer's shock turned to anger teleporting between the boy and the baby. She glared at him,

"Nice try, but I know the boy you're impersonating and so does Scorpia if it was really the brew he normally made then nothing would have happened!" Glimmer said trying to stand tall, though faltering as she stumbled a little. The boys surprise turned into a cruel smile and his voice deepened,

"And here I thought you were the dumb one of the two, then again all three of you are pretty stupid." The boy chuckled walking forward, his posture changing entirely from a kind of cautious and careful posture to one that said all too well what he enjoyed doing to those who kept him from his prizes, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I did attack him on his way back, so I didn't really have much to go on, I had to make up how he would act which worked out." He smiled then frowned, "Until you actually used that tiny brain of yours, but oh well! The easy way didn't work, sooooo it's time for the fun way." His cruel smile returned and Glimmer stepped back a little,

"What, what did you do to him?" The question came out a bit more scared and rattly then she'd have liked. His smile changed to a more caring one,

"Oh don't worry, once I got him to talk he didn't feel a thing. You have my word as a professional, one quick stab to the heart and he was gone before he could feel it. Truly a peaceful ending." The care in those horrible words spoken to her sent chills coursing through her body and she felt sick after hearing them. Glimmer knew she was in deep trouble. "Though when I came in his place I thought I'd be killing Perfuma, but instead I end up with not one but THREE high value targets! Oh, what a wonderful surprise it was, so I used a little of my special paralyzing agent in the tea, well a little for you, a bit more for stinger over there, but it looks like I should have used a bit more for you"

The impersonator changed his voice back into the little boys' and asked Glimmer, "You don't mind if I change into something a little more...suitable?" Before she could answer, the boy's eyes darkened into solid black, then began to bubble into a tar like substance. It dripped down the cheeks of the boy and more of it started coming out of his nose and ears. He let out a cynical laugh before his face began to melt, the black tar spreading to the rest of the body. Soon what was once a boy was nothing more than a standing silhouette of black tar, boiling and bursting, spilling onto the floor but returning to the figure that stood before Glimmer. It began to grow, as more tar burst onto the floor and returned to its host the figure grew and grew until it became just as tall as Scorpia was. Ahriman moaned in fear and wrapped himself around Glimmer's leg. Glimmer placed her hand on the prince's head, words could not begin to describe the dread she felt. Her stomach was a bottomless pit and her heart was heavy as all she could do was watch. The figure in front of her had gathered all of the spilt tar and it began to solidify, forming the silhouette of a person. Once solidified, the boy was no more; now, standing before Glimmer was a man dressed in full black armor. It was a kind of armor she had never seen before, it felt similar to the armor the Horde had worn, but the moldings of the boots, gauntlets, and chest were made to look like that of a skeleton. Even the helmet was similar, but with one distinct difference, the face was silver and was formed into the face of a skull. Day turned to dusk and the sun was almost set, the last of the sun's light came into the room through an open window making the imposter's armor shine with a warm glow, but before long, the night came and the warm shine that covered the imposter was gone leaving behind a cold and sinister evil standing before Glimmer.

Using his natural voice he spoke, "There. Much. Better." The imposter walked to a stand that was holding an unlit torch, "Don't you think it's getting a bit dark in here?" With a snap of his fingers the torch caught fire and the rest of the torches and candles within the hut came to life. "Now you'll get to see what's coming for you. It'll be so much fun." The imposter in his true form stared at her, his eyes shown through the skull mask eyeing her like prey as he drew a knife from its sheath on his waist, "But don't worry I promise when they have your funeral they can have an open casket." He said in a horribly soothing tone. Glimmer's immediate reaction without thinking was to pick up Ahriman and try to teleport, but when she did she only felt sick to her stomach stumbling back. "Ohhh, did you really think that we haven't planned for your powers? The agent I added, while paralyzing is one of its effects, can also be used to suppress certain talents. It makes sure that only those with skill are allowed to join." He began his approach readying his knife, Glimmer looked around the hut for a weapon or anything she could use as she felt her body getting numb bit by bit until she sees one of the lit torches. She makes a dash for it while holding Ahriman, grabbing it and prying it off of what held it as she heard the imposter approaching, humming to himself, as he did she twirled and swung the torch at the imposter only for him to catch it with his free hand. His head tilted as if curious, "Oh how adorable! A princess that thinks she can fight a trained assassin." The assassin's tone was joyful as he rips the torch out of her hands and sheathed his knife. Using his now free hand he placed it onto the torch, smothering the flame and putting it out. He tossed it to the side before beginning his approach to her again. Glimmer holds tightly onto the young terrified heir,

"Its ok Ahriman," Glimmer said trying to sound strong, "I'll stop him." No matter how strong Glimmer tried to sound it was no use, her body felt weaker and weaker as the assassin got close. She tried desperately to teleport, but it was no use, so she did the only thing she could, when he got close enough she rammed into him with her shoulder as hard as she could. Sadly an armored, healthy assassin wasn't affected by a drugged princess. The assassin seemed to chuckle before grabbing Ahriman. She tried to hold on, but he punched her with his other hand seeming to take great joy in hurting others who resisted him rather then killing them quickly. He began to repeatedly strike at her, Glimmer noticed his hand and wrist were unarmored so she desperately bit the hand trying to take Ahriman as hard as she could causing the assassin to flinch in pain before growling and striking harder. By the tenth strike Glimmer was beaten and bruised releasing both her bite and her grip on Ahriman. The assassin held him in his bleeding hand looking down at Glimmer with malice in his eyes as he unsheathed his knife again raising it. Glimmer looked to Ahriman, his terrified expression looked back at her. Glimmer felt the abyss in her stomach deepen knowing she failed him.

"Well it was fun dear princess, but it looks like Bright Moon is gonna be short a princess and two princes!" The assassin said with a cruel joyful tone raising the knife. Glimmer closed her eyes ready to accept death, but after a few moments nothing happened except for the faint smell of something burning. Glimmer opened one of her eyes to see the knife mere inches away from her face, the assassin shaking, seeming to be struggling and in pain. Smoke coming off of the assassin with sounds of crackling coming from him as well. When Glimmer looked to Ahriman she saw him biting where she had bitten him, his eyes glowing red like Hordaks' electricity sparking off his body. He was biting as hard as he could, Glimmer then looked to the assassin's eyes with horror. Behind the mask showed eyes that were burnt out, smoke leaving the sockets of the silver skull. Glimmer quickly rushed to Ahriman,

"That's enough Ahriman! Stop! He's gone, he won't hurt us anymore!" Ahriman's eyes returned to normal, his jaw loosened letting go of the assassin's hand. The sound of sizzling flesh was followed by a loud thud as the body inside the armor fell onto the ground with smoke continuing to come out of the mask. Ahriman jumped into Glimmer's arms and buried his face in her chest crying. All Glimmer could do was hold him as tightly as she could both of them sitting on the floor. Within moments Perfuma rushed into the hut with a small number of guards in tow, not one of them could say a word. Perfuma came to Glimmer's side and hugged her, tears flowing down her cheeks. The guards huddled over the smoldering body while some villagers gathered to Scorpia who was still unconscious. Then, a villager came into the hut with a body their arms and bitter sadness in their eyes. It was the body of the boy the assassin impersonated with a single stab wound to the chest where his heart would have been. Silence. The room was still and the first person to break that silence was a beaten and broken Glimmer, "He said that Bright Moon was going to lose a princess and two princes. There's only one prince here." Perfuma looked straight at one of her guards, "Send word to the Bright Moon Kingdom. Warn them, tell them what happened here." She looked at the dead assassin, "Tell them to be ready."


End file.
